Twilight Sparkle
Twilight "Sparkle" Mengele is a character from PONY.MOV. She is a dumb unicorn pony and friend of Spike. She is also a scientist who is huge fan of dark magic. Biography APPLE.MOV Twilight first appeared, watching Applejack eat a lot of apples. She tells Applejack that she can't eat all of the apples. After watching her for a while, Twilight, along with her friends, started to support Applejack in eating the apples. After Applejack went into a coma, she and the others went to she if she was okay and closed the episode by saying, "That pony sure does like apples." DRESS.MOV Later, Twilight and Spike discovered that Discord returned to Ponyville and was destroying everything. She told Spike that they had to gather up 6 ponies to locate the Elements of Harmony. She went around and asked everypony to help but none of them were interested. When she asked Rarity to help, Twilight discovered that she was keeping a sweatshop of Mexican Immigrants and forcing them to make dresses. MAGIC.MOV After Rainbow Dash was killed by Fluttershy, she first tried to bring her back to life by using dark magic. Unfortunatley, it accidently summoned a demon named Wolflor to help Discord destroy Ponyville. Next, she tried to replace her with a robot called the R-Dash 5000, but then it started destroying Ponyville as well. Finally, she and Spike took the dead Rainbow Dash to her lab and used her favorite kind of magic (similar to the movie, Frankenstein). Of course, that didn't do well, so she told Spike to go burry her again while she thought about writing a letter to the Princess. Twilight tried to think, but threw the letter away saying, "Well, maybe I'll learn something tomorrow." PARTY.MOV She and Spike tried to help Pinkie Pie with her party addiction by holding an intervention. But because of Applejack being in a comma, Rarity being held hostage by her slaves, Fluttershy being locked in the mental hospital, and Rainbow Dash being killed, it only consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon. Pinkie just threw up on Spike, told Twilight that she has a horse's face (she was shown with an acctual horse's mouth), and told everyone that her only friend was her vodka and started to drink it until she passed out. Twilight replied that this could've gone better. CRUSH. KILL. DESTROY. SWAG. She appeared watching the 2012 Bronycon with Spike and R-Dash 5000. SWAG.MOV When she saw that Ponyville has turned into a complete wasteland, she looked at it sadly and sighed. Soon, the other ponies were able to get out of their situations and Rainbow Dash finally came back to life, thus proving that she'll finally appear using the Elements of Harmony. Opposites * In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by Tara Strong, but in PONY.MOV, she is voiced by Kira Buckland. *In MLP: FiM, she is smart, but in PONY.MOV, she is dumb and stupid. *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists stars, but in PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of the "stick man" Blair Witch symbol. *In MLP: FiM, she is nice, but in PONY.MOV, she can use foul words. *In MLP: FiM, she knows how to write a good letter to the Princess, but in PONY.MOV, she doesn't have any ideas. *In MLP: FiM, she does normal magic, but in PONY.MOV, she is into dark magic. *In MLP: FiM, she is a scorcerer, but in PONY.MOV, she is also a mad scientist. *In MLP: FiM, her horn always stays the same shape, but in PONY.MOV, her horn changes shapes on occasions. *In MLP: FiM, her purple mane highlights are dark purple, but in PONY.MOV, her purple mane highlights are light purple. *In MLP: FiM, she has parents, but in PONY.MOV, its unknown what her parents look like. *In MLP: FiM, she has a brother, but in PONY.MOV, its unkwown if she has a brother. *In MLP: FiM, she is now a alicorn but in PONY.MOV, she is still a unicorn Trivia *She is the only main character who is a girl and is voiced by a girl. *Twilight's last name is a reference to the Nazi officer and physician, Joseph Mengele. *The only episodes where she swears was in APPLE.MOV and DRESS.MOV. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Pride", because she admits proudly that she's a genius. *Jappleack met the actual version of Twilight when she got sent to Ponyville Prime. *The only thing similar to her from both MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV is that they're both voiced by a female. *She, along with Spike, is the only main character who didn't suffer a misfortune in her own episode. *Most fans of PONY.MOV also call her Twilight Sparklestein. *Twilight's voice in this series, Kira "Rina-Chan" Buckland, is very good at sounding exactly like the Twilight in the acctual series. She also voiced Twilight in other fan-made series and games as well, along with the other main ponies and Celestia. *She is one of the ponies that are shown growing a finger, along with Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Gallery Tws.png|Twilight Sparkle and Spike Twsbutt.png|Twilight is about to poke Fluttershy's butt Twsfs.png|Twilight and Fluttershy Twsheaddoor.png|Twilight and Rarity Magic rezerection speel.PNG|Twilight and dark magic My favorite magic.PNG|"History is full of maniacs." Movies lie.PNG|Twilight and Spike with Rainbow Dash's corpse Nutin.PNG|Twilight thinking No.PNG|Twilight and Pinkie Pie Amazing.PNG|Twilight and Spike at Pinkie's Intervention A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png A9igvLDCIAAG-Z2.jpeg Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Kira Buckland